1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to programmable alarm clocks, and more particularly to programmable alarm clocks which automatically coordinate the movement of at least one electric vehicle coupled therewith.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Conventional alarm clocks come in a variety of shapes and sizes and function in a variety of ways. The intent of many such alarm clocks is to provide a convenient means for waking the user from a sleeping state. The pertinent prior art discloses alarm clocks which incorporate, for example, radio receivers and cassette players.
In addition, the prior art also discloses alarm clocks which incorporate an accompanying vehicle which is triggered into motion along a linear track when a predetermined alarm time is reached. The following samples represent different variations of alarm clocks which exemplify the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,488 to Herbert B. Trantham teaches an alarm clock which coordinates mechanical motion or action, with a distinctive sound, of an object such as a train engine between end stops when an alarm clock reaches a set alarm time. When the moving object reaches a front end stop of a linear track, sound is terminated and a regular alarm clock signal is enabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,151 to Jose F. Fernandez teaches an electric alarm clock with a radio and a cartridge-type tape receptacle and playback head mechanism. Also included are awake and sleep switches and a selector switch for selectively operating the radio or the tape mechanism in the morning and in the evening.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, it is believed that the present invention, which comprises a programmable alarm clock which automatically and adjustably coordinates the duration of movement and the speed of one or more vehicles, as described herein, is neither taught nor rendered obvious.
The present invention is an alarm clock device which programmably and automatically coordinates the movement of one or more electric toy trains, or the like. The present invention alarm clock preferably triggers the movement of an electric toy train when a pre-set alarm time is reached. The alarm clock device comprises at least one base that defines an elongated substantially non-linear loop track for regulating the movement of a toy train. The traveling speed of the train is preferably regulated by a voltage varying device, such as a transformer, that is attached to the track and also coupled to a manually adjustable speed controlling member within the alarm clock. The movement of the train is preferably accompanied by applicable audible sounds that correspond therewith. The duration and speed of movement may be programmed manually and may be adjusted in any variety of ways.